Bunny
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: When Derek was sitting in the Sheriff's department, waiting for Laura to come out, he just wanted to be left alone. No hugging, no touching and no talking from anyone. Of course, where you can be cruel to an adult, you can't do that to a ten-year-old. But, what happens when seven years later Derek has met that kid again, that kid finds something that makes them remember each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**Please, please review XD**

**ALSO: I'm going along with what everyone else says Stiles' first name is, and I made up his middle name XD**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked."  
__**― Bernard Meltzer**_

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 25****TH**** 2005 – Derek's POV**

It felt as if my whole world had just...collapsed. I didn't see a point in life anymore, didn't see a point in sitting on the chair if everyone I loved – apart from Laura – was dead.

I suppose I couldn't say that for Uncle Peter, but there was barely anything left of him. Only a shell of who he used to be.

It was just over an hour ago now that Laura and I had seen the burnt remains of our home; that we had realised, with a sinking feeling, that our family was dead. We had no one but each other left... We were alone.

I was sitting in the police station, sitting outside of the Sheriff's office while he spoke with my sister. People tried to talk to me, but they quickly learnt to leave me alone... They learnt that I didn't want to be touched or hugged or talked to. I just wanted to go home, I just wanted for my family to be _alive_! I just wanted this to all be a dream!

But that wasn't going to happen at any point.

Was it too much to ask to just leave this place already?

I was finding it difficult to suppress my wolf, to keep him under control. He wanted to burst through the cage I had him locked in and just..._destroy something_! He and I _both _wanted to hunt down who did this and _rip them _limb from limb...

I wanted someone to _pay_ for what they did.

"Hello." someone said from beside me.

Getting ready to snap at yet _another _officer, I whipped my head round, glaring already. Only to come face to face with a smiling about-ten year old.

The kid was wearing a Batman t-shirt, dark blue jeans and ratty sneakers, clinging to a stuffed blue bunny.

"What?" I sighed, knowing I couldn't start yelling at the kid.

"I'm Genim." he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Derek. Now go. Away."

'_Genim_' frowned slightly, but didn't leave. Instead, he moved closer.

Glaring a little more, I shifted to the empty seat next to me, turning my back to the kid. I was hoping that, maybe, he would get the hint and leave me alone, like the officers did. You know, some kids were intelligent enough to recognise when people wanted to be left alone.

"Did something bad happen?" Genim asked again, this time, his voice much closer.

Looking to my right, I jumped slightly as I saw his face right in front of me.

_Why didn't I hear him move?_

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled, blue starting to tint my eyes.

But the kid did nothing.

He didn't leave.

He didn't speak.

He just sat there, on his knees, facing me, clinging to the stuffed bunny toy.

For a while, the kid just sat there, fidgeting slightly every now and then, staring at me... After a while I just turned my head away from him, watching the Sheriff's door and willing my sister to come out of there already.

But we can't always have what we want.

Sighing again, I ran my hands over my face, slouching back in the chair.

_That_ was when I felt arms wrap around my neck.

Stiffening in an instant, I kept my eyes closed, focusing on my breathing.

"What. Are you. Doing?" I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Hugging you." he replied, simply.

"Why?"

"My mommy told me that when someone was sad, sometimes, what they needed was a hug. Doesn't your mommy hug you when you're sad?"

"My mom died tonight along with the majority of my family."

The kid went quiet again, shuffling a little closer and pushing his head in to my shoulder.

"My mommy died back in August." he whispered. "Five days after my tenth birthday."

I don't know what caused me to do it, but I suddenly found myself with one arm around the kid, hugging him back a little, rubbing his back slightly. It didn't even register to me at first that I was doing, only noticing after the kid moved even closer.

It didn't take long after I realised for the kid to climb onto my lap, sitting on my right leg with his legs hanging off of mine, his right hand fisting my t-shirt to keep steady as his left kept hold of the stuffed animal, while my right arm stayed around him keeping him from falling off.

* * *

The kid – Genim – stayed with me the entire time, sitting on me and talking nonstop. He didn't have to tell me for me to know he had ADHD, I could smell it – and the Adderall – on him.

Every now and then, someone would walk past and have to look twice at Genim and me, wondering what a sweet kid was doing with the enraged teenager... To be honest, I asked myself the exact same question.

Genim kept talking until this guy – who had to be, about, thirty eight – appeared around the corner. I recognised him as Deputy Stilinski, he and my dad had worked together a couple of times, what with my dad being a lawyer, so I had met the Deputy when mom and I picked dad up when his car wasn't working when I was younger.

The Deputy obviously recognised me but, before he could say anything, he noticed his son and his focused turned away from everything else.

"Genim Alexander Stilinski, I told you to stay with Tara?" Deputy Stilinski sighed.

"But, daddy, I finished my math homework." Genim replied, simply.

"That doesn't mean you run off, buddy."

The Deputy glanced at me again, offering an apologetic smile as he walk closer, before turning back to his son.

"_Or _bug people." he teased.

"He's fine, honestly." I said, quickly. "Kept me company while I waited."

"Lots of people think I'm annoying because I talk too much and I flail and I don't really think about what I'm saying or realised that I'm going on and on and on and on and o..." Genim started.

"Genim! _Breathe!_" Deputy Stilinski panicked.

With that, the kid stopped talking, breathing heavily and looking at his dad, head tilted slightly with wide eyes.

"You got to remember to breathe, buddy. Alright?" he questioned.

"Yes, daddy." the kid grinned.

"Good. Now, say goodbye, we got to get you home."

Pouting slightly, the kid sighed, hugging me again while doing as his dad said, before slipping off my leg and running after his old man, grabbing his hand and talking excessively again.

It was strange. At first I wanted the kid to leave me alone, just so I could brood by myself... but now he was leaving, after spending some time with him? Well, I just felt alone all over again.

I tried to ignore the aching feeling.

Tried to ignore how the kid actually seemed to make everything better.

Tried to ignore the guilty feeling of everything being my fault.

I watched as the kid disappeared around the corner with his dad, the ten year old looking back to wave at me. You can't blame me for waving back...

Of course, it surprised me when, a few seconds later, Genim came barrelling round the corner again, charging right for me. I stood up in time for him to crash into my legs, his head bouncing against my stomach, instead of him hitting the chair, his arms going around my stomach and his head turned up to look at me.

He tugged on my shirt, trying to pull me down, so I knelt down on my right knee so I was just below him, resting my left arm on my raised left knee.

Genim held out the stuffed blue bunny toy to me, his whole demeanour turning shy as his chin tilted to his chest and one arm went behind his back as he rocked back and forth on to his heels and the balls of his feet.

"I want you to have him." he told me.

"I can't do that." I told him, feeling oddly touched by the gesture.

"Sure you can."

To demonstrate that, yes, I could, Genim placed the bunny in my left hand, making my hand close around it.

"I don't want you to forget me." he told me in that simple way all kids seemed to be able to do. "And I don't want you to ever _not _have someone or something to hug when you get sad."

My wolf rumbled, content, even with the underlying hurt still there, looking at the boy in front of me with something that was only ever reserved for my family – my Pack.

For the first time since I met the kid, I hugged him, hoping against all odds that I would see him again.

"How could I forget a whirlwind like you, Gen?" I chuckled slightly.

The kid pulled back, grinning, the smile only dropping slightly when his dad called for him again.

"Go on. We'll see each other again soon." I told him, smiling a little.

"I hope so. I don't like when I can't see my friend." he nodded, starting to run off. "Bye, Der!"

"Bye, Gen."

For the second time, I watched as the kid ran off, waving to him again before he disappeared around the corner.

I gave a small smile to the bunny in my hands before placing it, gently, into my backpack that was underneath the chair, just in time for Laura to walk out.

I shouldered my bag quickly, before rushing to Laura and hugging her tightly, surprising her a little.

"Let's get out of her, baby bro." she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

God, I hoped I would see that kid again...

* * *

**WEDNESDAY, JULY 25TH 2012 – Stiles' POV**

"Just shut up and go through the box!" Derek snapped..._again_.

See, we were helping Sour McSourwolf move into the newly rebuilt Hale house – along with Boyd, Erica and Isaac of whom he was the legal guardian of now. I, of course, had the '_pleasure_' of helping Sourwolf sort out his things – not that either of us wanted me there – but _no one _argued with Lydia Martin when there was still decorating to be done.

"Hey, I can talk and go through the box at the same time!" I protested. "It's called multi-tasking. You've obviously _not _heard of it."

"Shut up or I'll rip your throat out... With my _teeth_." Derek growled.

"Yeah, that doesn't scare me anymore since I know you won't _actually _do it. Especially since my dad now has wolfsbane bullets now."

That just got me the infamous Hale glare, to which I just rolled my eyes and carried on digging through the cardboard box in front of me.

Derek must have been careful as to which box he gave me, since there was _nothing _that I could use as blackmail material in the one I was going through. It was pretty disheartening. But, hey, going through your crush's possessions? How could I complain? So, yeah, there you go, there was the reason I didn't want to be there. Any prolonged alone time spent with Sourwolf was time spent that he could figure it all out!

Of course, I forgot about that when I came across something at the bottom of the box.

Something blue.

Something _old_.

Something I thought I would never see again.

Something I never thought would be a possession of Derek _Hale_.

Derek must have hard my heart rate pick up, his head shooting up to look at me before zipping around the room.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

I took the stuffed blue bunny toy out of the box, gaping at it as I help it gently in my hands.

"I know from experience that this guy gives great hugs." I muttered, nodding towards the toy. "It took a couple of months after my mom died before my dad could hug me again, so I would always hug Bunny. At least I know you didn't forget me..."

Looking up at Derek, I noticed that he had gone pale and still. His eyes were wide and mouth open just slightly. He dropped whatever he was holding, it landing with a dull thud in the box.

I didn't realise he moved until he was right in front of me, his hands shooting out to my shoulders as I started to fall backwards.

Derek bent his head slightly, looking right into my eyes, his head tilting every so often as a small crease appeared in the middle of his forehead. He sniffed the air as a dog would, forcing me to have to bite my tongue so I didn't make a dog joke.

I guess he could whatever he was looking for since, next thing I knew:

"Gen?" he whispered, quietly, hands still on my shoulders.

"Hey, Der." I said just as quietly, smiling a little, tilting my chin down to my chest.

For the first time since Scott and I had run into Derek on the preserve, Derek grinned. This wide, almost childlike grin that I never thought he would have been capable of. Of course, that was overshadowed when, using the grip he had on my shoulders, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Told you we'd see each other again soon." he mumbled into my neck.

"I guess you did, Der. I guess you did." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, still clinging to Bunny.

I couldn't help the way my heart rate rose yet again at the feeling, the nervous excitement that always came with being around Derek appearing as it always did. But I paid no attention to it.

Well, not until he pulled back slightly, frowning at me a little. I started to panic a little, seeing that he was close to figuring it out. I opened my mouth to make some sort of excuse, but I never got a chance to.

I mean, why would I want to make an excuse for it when Derek Hale was kissing me? I mean, that was just absurd!

I couldn't help but think, though, that my dad was going to have a field day with this when he found out...

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks all you guys XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**Please, please review XD**

**ALSO: I'm going along with what everyone else says Stiles' first name is, and I made up his middle name XD**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"_If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."  
__**― Kahlil Gibran**_

**WEDNESDAY, JULY 25****TH**** 2012 – Derek's POV**

"Just shut up and go through the box!" I snapped..._again_.

It was hard enough trying to sort through my boxes with Stiles sitting right there, I didn't need him _talking_. Something about him seemed familiar. But I couldn't place _what_! I guess that was why I could be..._snappy_,at times.

"Hey, I can talk and go through the box at the same time!" Stiles protested. "It's called multi-tasking. You've obviously _not _heard of it."

"Shut up or I'll rip your throat out... With my _teeth_." I growled.

"Yeah, that doesn't scare me anymore since I know you won't _actually _do it. Especially since my dad now has wolfsbane bullets now."

I just glared as he rolled his eyes and continued to search.

I was careful as to which box I gave him, making sure that there was nothing he could use against me later. It was the easiest thing to do, especially since Stiles was...

_No, don't finish that thought!_

It was then that I heard Stiles' heart rate pick up, my head shooting up and looking to him before zipping around the room.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded.

It was then Stiles took out a stuffed, blue toy bunny out of the box, carefully.

"I know from experience that this guy gives great hugs." Stiles muttered, nodding towards the toy. "It took a couple of months after my mom died before my dad could hug me again, so I would always hug Bunny. At least I know you didn't forget me..."

I felt myself pale and still. My eyes wide and mouth open just slightly. The book I had in my hands slipped and dropped back into the box, landing with a dull thud. He couldn't have _just _said what I thought he said!

I didn't realise I had moved until I was right in front of Stiles, my hands shooting out to his shoulders as he started to fall backwards.

I bent my head slightly, looking right into his eyes. _They were the same._

Sniffing the air slightly, I felt the wolf inside me perk up. _It was the same._

Slowly, I raised my eyes until I was looking right at him again, the crease between my eyes smoothing out.

"Gen?" I whispered, quietly, hands still on his shoulders.

"Hey, Der." Stiles said just as quietly, smiling a little, tilting hid chin down to his chest, just like he did as a kid.

For the first time since Laura had left New York, I had smiled. For the first time since Laura had left New York, I had felt _some kind _of happiness. For the first time since I left New York I actually hugged someone... Someone that had called me friend.

"Told you we'd see each other again soon." I mumbled into his neck.

"I guess you did, Der. I guess you did." Stiles laughed, wrapping his arms around my neck, still clinging to Bunny.

Yet again, I heard his heart rate pick up. A scent of nerves and excitement and something else coming off of him in waves. I pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, a frown pulling at the corners of my mouth.

Then, next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I didn't know why, I didn't know how...but I was kissing the sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old version of the kid that gave me the stuffed toy.

_Shit..._

* * *

**Stiles**

Derek pulled back far too fast for my liking, his hands still on my shoulders as he extended his arms to keep a distance between us. His eyes were wider than I had ever seen them, which, yeah, I could understand. I mean, it surprised even me that he even did that, but he didn't have to look _that_ shocked.

It took me an awkward moment to realise my arms were still around Derek's neck, pulling them away quickly, clinging Bunny tight to my chest like I used to when I was a kid.

It was strange holding Bunny again, after – almost – seven years.

It was strange, thinking that _this _Derek was '_Derek-from-the-Sheriff's-station_'.

I remember talking to my dad about him nonstop after we met at the station – dad never let me forget –, just talking about everything that came up in our conversation or wondering if we'd meet again or..._whatever_. Anything to do with Derek, I spoke about...

At least I got the answer to if we would ever meet again...

It was quite unnerving how Derek was just kneeling there, staring with wide eyes, not saying anything... I mean, come on, you'd be worried – and a bit creeped out – too.

Derek just seemed to be frozen.

Though, while he was still and quiet, it did give me a chance to really look at him.

He still had the same black hair that was pushed back and up slightly, looking gelled. He still looked a little tanned, but still pale. Still had those faded forest green eyes brightened as he smiled, showing of perfectly white teeth.

He still looked the same as when he was seventeen, only, you know, older – obviously.

_How did I not notice?!_

But at least I knew now.

"You need to leave." Derek said.

The thing that startled me the most was the fact that he spoke... What he said didn't actually sink in until a few seconds later.

This time, it was my turn to stare wordlessly, frowning slightly.

I knew Derek had – what I liked to call – '_mood swings_', but this was ridiculous.

"Derek..." I tried.

"_Leave_!" he growled, shoving my backwards with the grip he still had on my shoulders.

So I did.

I left.

I mean, contrary to popular belief, I could take a hint.

So, I left, taking Bunny with me.

I could tell when I wasn't wanted...

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**Please, please review XD**

**ALSO: I'm going along with what everyone else says Stiles' first name is, and I made up his middle name XD**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"_Be__ careful about who you throw out of your life. You could lose the person who loves you the most.__"_

― _**Terry Mark**_

**Stiles' POV**

I walked straight out of the house, everyone else yelling after me, demanding to know where I was going. I didn't answer them, just headed straight for my Jeep so I could head home.

I didn't look at them as I pulled away from the house and drove away.

I ignored the calls on my phone as I drove home.

I ignored the text as that came through one by one as I pulled up to my house.

I ignored it all, in favour of changing into my pyjamas, making some popcorn, grabbing a soda and sitting down in the living room to watch a bit of Disney.

People always thought that it was only me and my mom that were obsessed with Disney films...but what they didn't know was that my dad was a big Disney fan too. When I was younger, when everything was going right and dad didn't have to work all the time, our family movie nights/days consisted of Superhero moves – aka Batman – and Disney. I always loved those times.

Anyway, I had a pile of Disney DVDs on the coffee table in front of me...there were _a _lot. I mean, there was: 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The AristoCats, Beauty and the Beast – a fun one to watch with werewolves... –, The Black Cauldron, A Bugs Life, Cinderella, The Emperor's New Groove – heh, _'ugly, stinky, llama face_' –, Finding Nemo, A Goofy Movie, Hercules, Hocus Pocus, The Jungle Book, Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, The Lion king 2, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2, Mary Poppins, Mulan, Mulan 2, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, Oliver and Company, Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, Pollyanna, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, Toy Story, _Toy Story 2 and so many more._

Like I said, my parents and I loved Disney...

Most of the time, it was the only way to make me happy...

So, sitting on the couch, hugging Bunny to me tightly, wrapping the blanket from off the back of the couch around me, I sat back and started to watch the mountain of DVDs – starting with Hercules.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was an idiot.

I was the _stupidest _person around!

I never wanted to tell Stiles to leave. I never wanted to sound like the Jackass I had made myself to be.

After the fire, I had started to build walls around me, stopping anyone from getting in. I would always push them away if they ever got to close. Stiles was the only one that didn't give up, just like when he was a kid.

Now I had screwed things up.

My wolf whined inside me, trying to claw his way out of my chest. Ever since I was four, I always thought that my wolf could talk to me...the adults thought it was 'cute', Laura always said it didn't work like that... As I grew older, I realised it was something that only seemed to be happening with me. So, it didn't surprise me when my wolf decided to yell at me inside my head, pacing around and growling as it berated me for chasing off and upsetting our Mate.

Yeah..._Mate_. It was why I was so...snappy. Why I didn't like him putting himself in harm's way when it wasn't necessary – read: all the time! I had known ever since he had run off to his dad after giving me that damned bunny.

I was an _idiot_!

"Derek, what the hell did you do?!" Lydia shrieked, charging into the soon-to-be-my-room room.

I didn't move.

I didn't say anything.

I just stayed as I was, kneeling on the ground.

I didn't deserve anything good in my life. That was why I was such an idiot, and that was why I had pushed Stiles away.

I didn't deserve him.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

Dad came home when I was half way through my third movie – Peter Pan 2.

He didn't say anything. Didn't question how I had Bunny, didn't ask what had me upset... He knew I would talk when I wanted to. He knew that I wouldn't talk if I was pushed to it. All he did was sit down next to me, a bottle of beer in his hand, set a fresh bowl of popcorn down and put his arm around my shoulders.

My dad had to be the best dad there was. If there was an award for _The Best Dad_, mine would win it, no questions asked. He had to put up with a lot from me, especially before he found out about the wolves and all the other supernatural beasties... But never once did he stop being the best dad. Hell, he didn't even blame me when he lost his job as Sheriff for a time.

My dad was the best.

That was why it didn't take me long to talk to him and tell him what happened.

"Derek Hale was the kid at the Station when I was ten." I said. "The one I gave Bunny to."

"Are you alright?" he asked, after a short moment of silence, pulling me closer already knowing the answer.

"After what happened today? Not really, no."

He nodded and brought the blanket round a bit more, tightening his hold on me a little more.

"Say the word and I'll go shoot him." he told me. "I mean it, Genim; just say the word and it's done."

Ok, so Disney wasn't the only thing that cheered me up when I was upset – my dad did a pretty good job of that too.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**Please, please review XD**

**ALSO: I'm going along with what everyone else says Stiles' first name is, and I made up his middle name XD**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"_Here today, may be gone tomorrow! Never take anyone or nothing for granted! Be sure to count your blessing daily because tomorrow isn't promised."_

― _**Surgeo Bell**_

**Stiles' POV**

**Allison:** _Hi, Sweetie. If you need to talk, you know how to get hold of me._

**Boyd:** _Mind explaining why Derek's not speaking, staring into space and flinching every time you're mentioned?_

**Danny:** _Lydia gave him an earful... If you need to vent, let me know - I'll drag Isaac along with me._

**Erica:** _I gave him hell, Batman. When this is fixed you better give him a good spanking!_

**Isaac:** _*Many virtual Pup hugs* =^-_-^=_

**Jackson:** _How did you break him?!_

**Lydia:** _I know what happened. Get back here and we'll fix it._

**Scott:** _I don't know what happened, dude, but I hope you're alright..._

I didn't reply to any of them.

I didn't want to talk about it.

I didn't want to explain.

I didn't really want to go back there.

If I went back, the ones who knew would be treating me like I was glass... Like I was _fragile_. And while it hurt, I wasn't going to break.

So I didn't reply.

I didn't reply and, instead, I decided to just get in the shower, in hope that water would help me relax a little... And, hopefully, they would realise I didn't really want to talk about all of this.

* * *

**Isaac**

It wasn't surprising to find out about what happened between Derek and Stiles. I mean, the whole Pack knew those two had a boner for the other one. Of course, what happened _after_ they finally pulled their head out of their asses was _not _expected.

When Lydia first walked into Derek's room, she started yelling – which attracted the majority of us. Of course, once she figured it all out, she had gone so quiet it was scary... Derek hadn't spoken, which would have been normal if it wasn't for his, almost, shell shocked expression and lack of glaring.

We had all – apart from Derek – tried to get hold of Stiles with texts and calls, some of us had tried to get into his house, but he had locked his window and placed mountain ash by every entrance a werewolf could use.

He wasn't making it easy to fix.

"_Derek. Derek! Snap out of it already!"_ I heard Lydia yell from the living room.

She had been doing that since yesterday, yelling at him to try and get him to talk. Obviously it wasn't working. Everyone but me had tried something to try and get him back to normal, but nothing had worked. Most had tried to piss him off, others tried to be overly nice... Nothing was working and nothing would work.

We had overlooked _something_, but I didn't know what.

So I decided to think like Stiles – think like a detective.

Which was why I was risking being in Derek's room, which was in the middle of being unpacked.

I walked over to the open box on the far side of the room, bending down to look through it. It was a long shot, yes, but there was a _small_ possibility that it _might_ help. So, looking through the box, I mainly found books and pictures... The pictured just so happened to be of a _younger_ Derek...

I had no idea that he had managed to save any from the fire, unless they were kept in a safe box or something which, considering who we were dealing with, wasn't too farfetched. I knew that I shouldn't have looked through them but, I was curious. Besides, I was trying to find something that could _help_.

In a few pictures, it showed Derek at, about, five, next to a girl I assumed was his sister, Laura. Five-year-old-Derek was clinging to a stuffed toy fox with one hand, gripping his sister's hand with the other, and grinning like we had never seen before. Of course, as the pictures went on the wolf went away and Derek didn't seem to smile... Especially when the scenery changed to New York. Of course, that was when a stuffed, blue toy bunny started appearing. It was only brief glimpses, always in Derek's backpack, but it was there. It was safe to say it wasn't his...

It looked like the one that Stiles had left with the day before...

And, of course, that was when I realised what we had been missing. So, grabbing the picture of five-year-old-Derek and one of the pictures with the blue bunny, I went down to the living room.

Hopefully, Derek would be able to fix it.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I was in the shower longer than usual and while, yes, it did kind of help me relax, it didn't do a great job of it.

Walking back into my room in some old sweatpants, I threw myself onto my bed, causing something soft that wasn't there before to roll into my side. Frowning, I lifted my head up to find a small orange, white and black stuffed toy fox resting against my torso...

But it wasn't mine.

Glancing towards my window, I noticed that my lock had been picked from the outside and someone had managed to break the mountain ash barrier – so, either, Danny or Allison or Lydia helped one of the wolves get in.

They obviously hadn't stayed long, only long enough to drop the fox off and leave. The question was: why?

Picking it up, I found what seemed to be a rolled up piece of paper tied up slightly with string – like a scroll – attached around the fox's neck... Gingerly, I took the string off from around its neck and the paper, unrolling the note.

I recognised the handwriting immediately as Derek's:

_This is Loki – yes, as in the Norse God and from The Avengers._

_I want you to have him._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to live up to my promise. I'm sorry that I'm an asshole – it's my default setting._

_I know I shouldn't ask for one, but a second chance would be great... I'm sorry._

* * *

**_Please, please review XD _**

**_Thanks XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**Please, please review XD**

**ALSO: I'm going along with what everyone else says Stiles' first name is, and I made up his middle name XD**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"_Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_

― _**Franklin P. Jones**_

**Stiles' POV**

I stared at the note in my hands for a good five minutes, double and triple checking that it was actually Derek's handwriting.

Hell, I even compared it to a note Derek wrote the other day!

But it matched. It was Derek's writing. No one in the Pack had written it, it had actually been the Big Bad Alpha himself. And he had actually named his stuffed toy fox _Loki_. Loki was the kind of name I would give something – like a dog... I never would have thought _Derek Hale_, of all people, would have done something like that...

Then again, I never thought Derek Hale was the older kid at the Sheriff's station all those years ago, or the kind of person to kiss nerdy teens like me. Looks like Sourwolf was just _full_ of surprises.

I had sat up after a while of staring at the note, placing it on my bed in front of me, picking up the toy fox instead. It was a cute little thing, unlike most fox toys you see around in the shops... It actually looked like a fox cub, the way it was made. I thought it strange how a werewolf had a fox cub toy – I mean, how many werewolves would you expect to have a cuddly toy, full stop, let alone a fox one...

Leaning back against my headboard, I grabbed Bunny from my side table, putting him next to Loki. I couldn't really help but smile slightly. I mean, it just looked so strange – a fox and a bunny.

Predator and prey.

Then I couldn't help but laugh because of how accurate that was.

Shaking my head slightly, I knew I had to make a decision. Did I forgive Derek, or did I not. Did I give him a second chance?

To be honest, I didn't think I could.

* * *

Ok, so I totally could!

Literally, ten minutes after I decided that I wasn't going to give the guy a chance, I grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I got to _Sourwolf_. I looked at Loki and Bunny for a second – still next to each other – before I hit the call button.

Of course, I never thought I'd hear Derek's phone ringing from outside of my window...

Looking towards the glass thing, I frowned slightly as Derek slipped in a little sheepishly. It would have been funny had this happened differently.

"I wanted to see if you would forgive me." he muttered, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"You know, if I wasn't still kind of pissed at you, I would say that is, _literally_, the cutest thing someone has ever said – and we know _Isaac_!" I told him, turning on my bed to fully face him. "That's some achievement."

Derek shuffled in place slightly, as if not knowing what to do with himself. Usually, it was me that had that problem, whilst Derek seemed to be the master of making himself at home. Sighing, I told him to just sit down already, so the Alpha wolf took a seat on my desk chair, wheeling it a little closer – but not too close.

Derek glanced at the stuffed animals on my bed, a small sad smile on his face once he clocked them. But he didn't say anything.

Neither of us said anything.

For once, I didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

So, I sat there. Waiting for Derek to do that. He wanted the second chance, so he could _work_ for it.

"I never wanted to tell you to leave." Derek started after a short while. "I don't know why I did, but I regretted it as soon as I said it... But then you were gone."

I stayed quiet for once, trying my hardest not to interrupt. I wanted to see where this would go, see if this would actually help him in anyway shape or form... At that moment, if could go either way.

"Ever since I was four, I always thought that my wolf could talk to me...the adults thought it was '_cute_', Laura always said it didn't work like that... As I grew older, I realised it was something that only seemed to be happening with me." Derek confessed. "After you left, my wolf made sure I knew exactly how he felt about the situation, as if I didn't feel bad enough – yelling at me inside my head, pacing around and growling as it berated me for chasing off and upsetting our Mate. He was so loud that I didn't really take any notice of Lydia yelling at me."

I, pretty much, did a double take as soon as Derek had said the words '_our Mate_'. I mean, I had done research and that was something that had come up...I just thought it was one of those things that were absolute bullshit.

Obviously not.

Derek seemed to notice this, nodding slightly.

"I kind of knew ever since you ran back to your dad, after giving me Bunny. It physically hurt to go to New York because of that." he told me. "I really am sorry... But I can understand if you want me to leave."

I swear, he looked like an honest to God kick puppy, it was not fair! I mean, if he had dog ears, they would have dropped and he would have these really wide little puppy eyes that would make a woman's ovaries explode.

Oh, who was I kidding, Derek had the same affect!

But how could he possibly look like he did, yet still be like that? I couldn't understand it, so I voiced it.

"Ok, this isn't fair; how can you be _this _hot _and this_ adorable?! Like, I just want to wrap you up in a blanket like a burrito and hug you right now. You are not allowed to be this hot and this adorable!" I groaned, falling onto my back on my bed. "I swear you cheat! It has to be some kind of werewolf power, you being so adorable whilst being so hot!"

Turning my head to look at him, I could see that Derek was confused, a small frown pulling at his face. Rolling my eyes, I turned onto my side, raising an eyebrow at the wolf.

"You're lucky that I'm a sucker for hot and adorable werewolves with dark hair, green eyes, who wear a leather jackets and drive a Camaro." I told him, imagining his ears picking up with how he reacted. "But just know that you better do a good job at making this up to me, Sourwolf."

And let me tell you, he did a _really_ good job at making it up to me.

* * *

**THE END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ^_^**

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks guys XD**_


End file.
